The movie making industry has captivated the masses since the advent of the motion picture camera. The process of film making is constantly changing and evolving as technology continues to advance. With the advent of smart phones and charge-coupled device (“CCD”) image capturing technology, people are now able to create videos in any desired location and time using their mobile phones and other mobile electronic devices.
Standard mobile phones or smartphones generally have the ability to capture photos and videos, and often the ability to capture both simultaneously. Most recently, smartphones have begun offering applications or “apps” that further provide the ability to edit video on the phone itself, without the aid of a personal computer. However, there are no systems currently available allowing a user to select an effect or motion graphic before actually filming a scene and apply it in such a way that allows the user to properly frame the scene on the mobile device with a graphical representation of the effect or graphic.
Additionally, most video post-processing is conducted on highly capable personal computers, and most often large desktop machines with powerful processors. Little has been done to allow effects to be added to video captured with a mobile device, right on that mobile device. Where a motion graphic or effect is applied to a scene, it most often moves with the camera frame, as if it were fixed to the outside of the lens and located in a specific location in the video image. The graphic then moves where the camera “eye” moves, not fixed to the scene itself.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a method by which a user can select from a library of video effects within a video capturing app on a mobile device, allowing the user to embed a resulting motion graphic into a video without the use of a separate computer for video post-processing.
It would be further advantageous to provide a system that allows a user to apply a motion graphic to a video captured on a mobile device, applying a predictive algorithm to fix the graphic or effect against the scene, maintaining its position in the scene, as opposed to allowing the graphic to move with the camera eye as it moves across the scene.